


"Growth"

by FuriaSerafina



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriaSerafina/pseuds/FuriaSerafina
Summary: Hello there, this is a piece I created for the Draucor 2019 Christmas Exchange. For @liotits on Twitter. Hope you enjoy! Really enjoyed getting stuck into this piece.Merry Christmas to all! <3
Relationships: Titus Drautos | Glauca/Cor Leonis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	"Growth"

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome content is my personal preference, and I hope this delivers :)

In The Beginning...

Both men had arrived at the citadel at different times, Cor joining first, then Drautos shortly after. Young Cor Leonis was stood on the steps to the building, posture straight, standing right behind Clarus and Regis. Without trying to appear nosey until it was deemed the right time to introduce himself, he managed to sneak a few glances at the newcomer.

Despite them being of a similar age, Drautos possibly a little older - he seemed almost twice the size of Cor. Huge, imposing shoulders. Strong, tree trunk like legs. Arms well muscled. Immediately feeling out at what he saw, Cor suddenly felt like he had something to prove, and in a way..felt threatened.

Drautos eventually reached Cor, and the smaller youth half expected to see newcomer with an air of arrogance about him. When his eyes fully took note of the figure in front of him, he blinked, clearly surprised by what he saw. 

The man looked exhausted, almost broken - but at the same time clearly trying to hide whatever trauma he'd just been through. Light scars covered his face, and his hands felt rough already in the grip of their handshake. Despite the eyes looking tired, the fires of determination had not yet been extinguished; there was a hidden desire to see the future through - that much was sure.

After the brief silence, Drautos coughed and spoke, his voice surprisingly soft not hard - as Cor expected it could be. Words tumbled awkwardly between the two teenagers.

"King Regis says we are to...work together. Train together. I've heard some stories of your past actions, they sound noble and yet at the same time risky, yet exciting. I...like that. Here's to becoming good friends, hm?"

Both the formality and softness of Drautos delayed Cors response, but he gave a solid handshake back, with a little corner smile back. 

"Likewise Titus Drautos, I do believe we are probably very similar in personality. It shall be good working alongside you."

And so it was - time passed, and it didn't take long for Drautos to wow everyone with his physical prowess, and his regard for rules. Cor felt excitement when he Drautos sparring against others - one day he would be bold enough to approach him to ask for a sparring match. For now, both young men were content to nod and smile whenever they saw each other fighting. 

Deep down inside, they wanted the same thing, to test themselves against one another. 

That day soon came, when Drautos found Cor warming up on the training grounds. He approached slowly, taking in the speed and well timed moves of his soon to be opponent. It took Cor minutes to realise he was being watched, and smirking but nodding wordlessly, he invited Drautos to the middle of the floor. Soon they both stood at opposite ends, facing each other with a steady stare.

For what seemed like an eternity, they stood in absolute silence still observing one another. They both nodded in acceptance of the fight about to start, and Drautos crouched down, ready to spring into action.

"It took us long enough, Cor, to get to this point."

"That it did."

"...I am looking forward to this. We are both extremely good at what we do."

"...That we both are, Drautos."

"...Let the best man win."

Drautos murmured the last sentence - then charged. 

Cor straightaway realised his partner was quicker then he actually contemplated as he only had seconds to register a giant blade coming straight towards him, with a body of muscle behind him. Metal upon metal clanged harshly, Cor actually feeling vibrations shudder through his body.

It wasn't until after the initial contact that he realised just far he'd been pushed back, and Cor was visibly surprised. They were both equally matched, despite Drautos being larger - he definitely held the speed required to keep up with his opponent. 

Both men nodded, and charged forth again.

So, the fight would continue for quite some time, with no sign of either men letting up, and because of this they began to draw a crowd of onlookers, who waited with baited breath for the victor.

The crowd didn't bother them, both Drautos and Cor didn't actually contemplate their existence. They were both wholly focused on each other.

As things continued, there were some differences in fighting style beginning to show - Cor was able to get in hits quicker at times, enabling his opponent to stumble and almost trip whilst Drautos landed strikes that often made Cor stumble and fall back with the sheer power of them. 

They both continued to grow and evolve during their match, and it was evident to all watching that both men were loving and enjoying every second of it.

Yet they were still only youths, and severe fatigue was beginning to show, to their frustration. They both knew the end was soon to come, for to force their bodies much further would do more harm then good. 

Gearing up for what potentially would be their very last strike, they took a moment whilst in their fighting stances to regard each other. Cor felt stronger with his relationship to Drautos then ever before, having been so close and at such heated times during this battle. He only hoped that Drautos felt the same, for he was generally someone who showed very little of what he actually felt.

It was at the last second did he put those thoughts aside and charge for one last time into the path of his opponent, only to be sent almost skywards with the ferocity of Drautos' final strike. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion, Cors body sailing through the air, his sword flying past him, landing with an echoing clatter and he with a solid thud.

Cor didn't see this, but Drautos' face for just a few seconds, showed grave fear at what had just happened - he worried he had gone too far. Taking a quick jog forward, he knelt beside Cor, brow furrowed with worry - grasping at his shoulder.

"Cor, how are you feeling?"

"After that? Tired, but good. You..definitely have the strength of Titan within your muscles."

"I went too far with the last mo--"

"Hush, Drautos. You fought well, we both fought how we wanted it."

He found himself grasping the hand that covered his shoulder, and smiling a genuine smile.

Cors heart almost melted when Drautos' face ceased to show signs of worry, and returned an equally beaming smile, glowing with relief that his friend really was alright.

It was then, he was practically certain, that what he was feeling in his heart, wasn't just respect and admiration of how well Drautos fought, but that there was just something a little bit more then what he was used to...

Years Later...

They'd become closer over the years, but Cor worried throughout that time that one of the very few he could consider a real friend, was becoming lost in the constant flow of work life and the struggles surrounding them outside of work.

Both of them knew just how busy things could get, and whilst for weeks on end they often did not meet in person, Cor made sure to keep in touch in other ways. Food parcels, because Drautos often forgot to eat - both on mission and at home. Now, Drautos often argued against such gifts but upon retrieving the box he would use to store the food; Cor would often find them empty. This made him smile.

Texts, emails, occasional phonecalls - Cor knew that Drautos didn't really consider himself having any real friends, despite his growing Glaive squad desperate to understand the reclusive man the more they spent time with him.

As he oversaw Crownsguard recruits and their training, this thought crossed his mind, leaving his brow furrowed more then normal. He understood their struggle all too well, realising that he there was the added strain too of knowing he was in love with this man, but Drautos refused to open up to anybody.

After their first bout many years ago, Cor had initially dismissed his feelings of love as nothing more then a great respect and admiration for the stronger male. 

Yet, the more he saw the twinkle in his eye, heard his rare but genuine laughter, admired his physical condition from afar - Cor knew he was falling in deep. 

In the distance, his mind was jolted from its thoughts by the loud shouts and calls of a deep, booming voice he knew only too well.

Drautos.

Excusing himself from his men, and giving them tasks to perform, he made his way to where the Glaive were training. 

It appeared that they had just begun their morning warm up, and Drautos was in full swing already, putting everybody through excruciating exercises. Noone slacking off escaped his watchful gaze, and they were instantly singled out for extra of what they were currently complaining about.

Cor chuckled, amused but impressed with how everybody soon got into a steady rhythm and stopped complaining. Seeking the Captain's face for a moment, just to see if they were able to acknowledge each other - Cors features dropped.

Drautos looked worn, his face sporting a newly given scar across his head. Eyes showing fatigue, heavy grey bags underneath them. Face, unshaven, hair even messier then usual. Drautos never usually let standards slip, but before Cor could do anything further about it, a Crownsguard member called for his help. Sighing heavily, Cor begrudgingly left his spot, returning to his own men..

******

Later that day, when most physical activity was completed, Cor took himself for a shower, and thought about how best to approach his comrade and voice his concerns about his physical and mental well-being. As steaming hot water cascaded over his body, he contemplated even opening up about how he /really/ viewed Drautos; but the worrying about a potential rejection and alienation put him off. Drautos wasn't homophobic, it was more Cors worried thoughts placing a great deal of negativity in his mindset.

Once he was done, his decision was made. When checking his watch, he'd realised he'd spent a vast amount of time mulling this over - but also knew Drautos would not have gone home yet (Sometimes he never actually went home, and went days without proper sleep.)

Making his way once dressed to Drautos' office, the door was slightly ajar, the lights were on. Peering into the room, Cor noticed Drautos was not sat down, he was stood at the window, peering out at nothing in particular. He turned his head a little, wordlessly accepting Cors presence. Out of respect, Cor waited at the desk, even stood to attention.

Silence seemed to hang heavy, and the Crownsguard leader didn't really know what to say. His fingers twitched in anticipation, and Drautos seemed to finally sense that something needed to be said, for he let his shoulders droop slightly, his guard down.

"...Come to the window, please."

There was that soft voice that Cor would be the only one to listen to, for no Glaive, royal or council member would ever hear something so. Gingerly stepping forward, Cor joined him at his side, looking straight ahead, hands by his side.

The touch was so simple. A gentle reach across his fingers, fingertips crossing knuckles. Neither man really knew who initiated the move, they just knew that within minutes both their hands were locked together, in a firm embrace. Drautos didn't want to let go, Cor encouraged Drautos to be as intimate as he was best comfortable with. Both men found this contact intriguing, but Cor felt a sudden rush of heat through his body as his hand was pulled upwards towards a pair of lips - so gentle as they kissed him.

Holding the kiss there, Drautos looked so incredibly relieved Cor did not flinch from him, and as Cors gaze met his, it dawned on them both they'd been incredibly obtuse and unnecessarily awkward in getting to this point. Yet now they both knew what they felt was right, Drautos' composure changed almost instantly; how long had he hidden what he felt?

"...We both felt it that very day, you and I. The end of the fight, when I looked at you, I knew I felt something unique to me. Was I ashamed? No... I was scared, and covered up what I felt because... I thought a man like me, you would be frightened of me. That..you would be repulsed by me."

There was a sound of a heart almost breaking, the voice cracking just a little, and Cor was moved to stroke the others face, the taller man's grizzled features making him seem even more haggered. Cor caressed every inch of that tired face, thumbed over the wrinkles and scar cutting across his forehead....then slowly smoothing over cracked lips. Eventually he cupped his head in his hands, and pulled Drautos in for a long awaited kiss, slightly raising himself up onto his feet.

It was not the longest kiss, for Cor made sure it was one which emphasized a very important point. That he had never been repulsed by Drautos, not once. That he cared very deeply for him, and that he loved him so very much - and that he was now so blissfully happy he could burst with joy. He hoped that kiss could convey all of these feelings and begin to a heal a little of Drautos aches and pains.

"... I'm sorry about the beard."

Both men smiled, still clutching each other.

"It's not so bad. Still...it must aggravate you a little, yes? Hm...let me do it for you. Come back to my place. I'll make sure you shower, shave - and eat a decent meal."

"...It is late though. I would have to stay over. Which occurs to me... I've never actually done that before."  
Cor responded by rubbing Drautos' arms through his jacket, smirking.

"So you will do tonight. No resistance. You'll let me take care of you, and I'll make sure you sleep and take the day off."

"Ridiculous, I need to--"

"Hush. I'll sort things. You don't have to do everything on your own. We look out for one another, you need to remember that....Titus."

The use of his first name shuts Drautos up; Cor was generally quite a serious person, but even more so when he dropped Titus into a conversation. 

Dropping his head slightly, he seemed to accept defeat. Maybe it would be nice to be loved on. Somehow, he knew deep down inside that everything was going to be okay, and it was okay to be taken care of once in a while.....

A Year Later...

It was Christmas, and Drautos had officially into Cors apartment. He'd only been there a month, but he was more then settled. Since their encounter in the office all that time ago, things started to change a lot, the biggest changes occurring with Drautos. He appeared more relaxed, looked healthier - was definitely less grumpier. Still a focused man, he was just free now, and was subject to no judgements from others - simply because pretty much everyone guessed they were secretly "at it" . Drautos was almost sure it was Tredd who once loudly announced with no shame - "I'd love to be in the middle of that sandwich!"

The memory amused him, as he sifted through a box of baubles, sparkly stars and lights. Cor was currently making them a hot drink, and another pleasant memory filled his mind, his senses. Nights where the two of them cosied up, sometimes watching TV, sometimes sitting there not doing much at all. All the while, enjoying a nice hot brew.

Drautos insisted on decorating, and after the initial frustration of putting up a large Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, he was rather proud of his efforts - and firmly insisted on doing most of the decorations (Cor occasionally asking if Drautos was okay, his partner replying with a grunt).

Once Cor had finished making the drinks (Irish Liquor Coffee--), he made his way over to Drautos who sat leaning back, on the floor, admiring his current handiwork. Resting on his knees first, Drautos took the two mugs so Cor could easily join him, and soon they were bumping shoulders. Gazing up, they simply took in the scenery around them, not just the tree, but the rest of the room. Everything was so very warm, comforting. More then both could have ever imagined, could have dreamed of. 

Cor slipped his arm through Drautos', his chest heaving, fully content. Feeling his lover almost hum too with content, Cor felt a soft kiss upon his head, and Drautos whisper "Merry Christmas.." 

There was nothing else better, then this, thought Cor, and he sipped his coffee...and relaxed spending Christmastime with the man who was forever destined to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked reading it (especially you @liotits <3), thank you so very much all of you for reading! :D


End file.
